Lesbian Assassins
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Leone Is Out On The Town When General Asdeath Sets Her Eyes On Her And Makes Leone Her New Lover.


Lesbian Assassins

It was a silent night in the capital and Night Raid member Leone was stepping out of her favorite lesbian bar after having downed over two huge barrels of beer and was therefore heavily drunk.

As Leone walked down one of the streets rubbing a massive, round, smooth white belly and headed for the gate that lead out of the capital she had no idea she was being followed had she known Leone would have been on her guard for the person following her was the most dangerous for the person was General Asdeath This lady was the top general in the Royal army she had killed many of the rebellion and was a wielder of the sacred arms weapon that could freeze her opponents with merely a thought the general has long blonde hair that reached down to her waist and curled at the ends she was also one of the only women in the army that had A triple double H Cup sized pair of breast but she was also a very strong lesbian and liked her women to be the strongest she could find and Akame was the first woman she had found that drew her attention in the whole city.

As Leone walked she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine but before she can move and activate her sacred arms there was a sharp pricking in the side of her neck before everything went dark. As Leone fell to the ground General Asdeath approach the body and got a closer look at the woman that she had just knocked out with a tranquilizer dart as she looked over her she was amazed at the physique on the woman she now considered a valuable prize the woman had long blonde hair that reach around her shoulder blades she wore a top that wrapped around her breasts the left her massive bare round bulging belly exposed underneath her belly she wore dark brown pants and brown leather boots her legs and arms were bulging with enormous muscles enter breast where is Easily A enormous triple G Cup she wore a thick Brown belt around her waist that General Asdeath knew was one of the legendary sacred arms held by the assassins known as Night Raid.

As the General look down at her prize she knew that such a fine specimen of a woman could not be given to the army or placed in a prison for such a woman this would be a waste. So with this in mind General Asdeath Simply picked up the body of her new lover and quickly made her way to her quarters at the Capitol for the night of hot lesbian love making as well as a night to brake in her new slave.

As the general walked to her quarters for the night her hand gently begin to caress the woman enormous round smooth butt cheeks through her pants while at the same time the general could feel her special gift growing hand under her mid-thigh leaght white straight military skirt while at the same time under her white military long sleeve jacket she could feel her enormous nipples growing hard.

It didn't that long til General Asdeath reached a Secret entrance to her quarters that only she new about as she hit a select set of places on a door she could hear the sound of lunches unhooking and the grinding of gears as the door swung open to reveal her secret love layer where she brought all of her soon to be love slaves.

The room was large and round like her love her belly at the far wall across from the door there was a massive canopy bed never hold easily 6 massive obese women something she knew was possible as those exactly how many women she had once had in her bed with her each one had been the fattest she could find her first night in back in the capital and by the end of that night each woman had tripled in size do to her special cum that she field their bellies with. The room also had a massive couch sitting to the left of the room againest the wall A wall that also held all of her weapons from swords to guns to the right of the room a door that led into her massive bathroom the bathroom had a shower a tub that consent 6 massive obese women Plus herself a sink and was tiled in royal marble from the quarry my husband's of some of her lovers or forced to work in while their wives pleasured her night after night and grew fat on expensive food as she loved giant bellies.

As General Asdeath entered the room carrying her Prisoner she laid her on the bed before removing her sacred arms belt and placing it in a safe hidden in the wall behind a portrait of a woman in sexy white armor.


End file.
